russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jodi Sta. Maria gives a support to Canoy's new business venture
November 15, 2013 To commitment the best, the freshest and brightest stars, idols, talents and superstars, IBC relaunched its new original programs content that are expected to win higher scores in the rating game. After proving its worth as an emerging competitor to the two network giants with the top-raters like T.O.D.A.S., Carita de Angel, Safe in the Arms Of Love, Maya Loves Sir Chief, TODAS Kids, Sandy's Romance, The Million Second Quiz, KapinoyLand, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Born to be a Superstar, PBA and NBA, The Kapinoy Network gears up to discover and developing its own stars, idols and superstars among the hottest personalities in the industry. In particular partnership with Viva Entertainment, on the PBA’s improved TV ratings of Channel 13. He said based on a minute-by-minute analysis, the PBA and NBA has even beaten the programs of GMA and ABS-CBN in a fresh faces who have the potential to become TV superstars will train artists, writers, directors, and technical personnel on the dynamics of television to create milestone in Philippine show business. Jodi Sta. Maria, the lovely partner of chairman Eric Canoy who added the IBC television network to his business empire, lent full support to her man and graced the Annual PBA, Rookie Draft held Friday evening at the Glorietta Activity Center in Makati, along with other prominent entertainment personalities. The 10 PBA teams took their pick from among a field of over 40 promising rookies who hope to see action in the PBA 2013-14 season in partnership with Viva Sports in the wiring and integration of a truck-mounted Master Control Room (MCR) to bring in state-of-the-art equipment to enhance its coverage of the games. As its commitment to the league, The Kapinoy Network will be using high definition cameras and equipment that will make the coverage at par with international sports broadcast. The network will also be acquiring a sports OB van with multi-camera capacities primarily for high action sports events like the NBA and PBA games. New cameras for the coverage, state-of-the-art equipment, an OB vans, ENG vans and SNG vans with microwave capabilities to make the coverage at par. As IBC, under new management, features PBA and NBA games and special events as part of the network’s aggressive reprogramming in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry appreciate the opportunity the network is giving to up and coming talents like them, these are IBC own stars, superstars and celebrity that was discovered and honed with new talents through artist development arm Kapinoy Talent Center for new and upcoming talent celeb will undergo training with the talent masters to show more talents and how to perform well on TV. Matches will be aired over Channel 13 with IBC Sports and Viva Sports and although it has a high-definition OB van use, IBC has ordered a later-model, custom-made van from the US to better bring quality images to viewers learning from the experience of other networks who attempted to make big stars. For this, the following were used: ENG and SNG vans, manned cameras, goal cams, Zplay slomo machine. For the Philippine telecast over IBC-13 and INN, with local commentary, the following were deployed: Five commentary positions, OB vans and five cameras including wireless, the satellite vans and the TVRO antennae for the international transmission in their collective goal to promote and market the pro league on re-affirming the PBA’s status as the prime sports-entertainment package in the land. We’ve been talking about cross promotions with other channels, billboards, barangay campaigns and player outreach programs with Viva Communications, Inc. We’ll put the PBA in news programs on radio and TV and players will appear as guests on different IBC shows with the blocktimers and co-producers of Viva Television. A refurbished OB Van, ENG Van and SNG Van ordered a brand-new P120 million OB Van, ENG Van and SNG Van, with an eight to 10-camera capacity. From analog cameras, using ehigh definition cameras. From ambiance microphones, we’ll be upgrading to eight microphones and a boom. There are plans to invest in a skycamera and a lipstick camera to get extraordinary shots from over the court and right at the hoop. Regular programming of PBA games over IBC-13 starts as the PBA season opens its transition tournament of the 2013 PLDT myDSL PBA Philippine Cup at the Araneta Coliseum. The Kapinoy Network has acquired the rights to air the the country's premier professional basketball league. The PBA games airs live on primetime on IBC and simulcast on IBC News Network (INN) starting on airing schedule is 7:30-9 p.m. on Wednesday and Friday, 3:30-5:30 p.m. on Saturday and 3-7 p.m. on Sunday. Also, the NBA games will air on Saturdays at 10 a.m.-12 noon and Sundays at 10 a.m. to 12:30 p.m. With its four-day primetime schedule, the PBA and NBA basketball games will effectively be the core of IBC's programming emerge the winner. Radio listeners nationwide can also follow the action on DZSR Sports Radio 918AM. Viewers in Guam, North Africa, Middle East, United States from Dish Network, Japan, China, Korea, North America and Europe can catch the games on Global IBC and INN International. The network said aside from NBA and PBA games which is more exciting and more viewing, IBC-13 will reinvent its more homegrown and original local shows such as Frijolito, Carita de Angel, I Will Be Here and Safe In The Arms Of Love, teen romantic drama anthology Sandy's Romance, kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, top-rating sitcoms Whattaboys and Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., noontime variety show Lunch Break, musical variety show It's Partytime, lifestyle talk show Joey & Teysi, flagship children show KapinoyLand, lifestyle magazine show Chinatown TV, late-night talk show Noel @ Late Night, showbiz-oriented talk show Showbiz Star, game shows The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, reality singing search show contest Born to be a Superstar. Also, home to the Viva Tagalog blockbuster movies from Viva Films via movie blocks Kapinoy Cinema and Sunday Sinemaks. Under the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, IBC is now gearing itself to challenging the supremacy of the two dominant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. She has allocated millions to maximize the signal quality and reach of IBC-13 and upgrade its technical facilities. He is expected to allocate as much for its programming and the government in this privatization afloat of PCGG. Canoy and Roa has acquired a key asset for the big job ahead. Vice-President Lito Ocampo Cruz, together with his team led by Freddie M. Garcia, the vice-chairman which is consultant for programming and key areas of operation of IBC and Channel 13 head Rey Sanchez for on-cam talents and people behind the scene - producers, directors and writers work with IBC as the drive for innovation. And of course, there's always Mr. Cruz who is supporting and inspiring Canoy, Roa and in sharing with the telecom magnate turned TV owner her valuable showbiz knowledge and experience. He'd rather be full-time to their people are hoping she will be convinced to face the cameras again and have a show at IBC-13. In the musical variety shows, soap opera, drama anthology, talk show, sitcoms, gag shows, children shows, game shows and reality shows.. The stars, idols, talents and superstars came out to grace this relaunch. 'IBC-13 Sked on November 23 and 24, 2013' Saturday :10 am -- NBA Regular Season: Atlanta Hawks vs Detroit Pistons (Live Via Satellite) :12 nn -- Lunch Break :3 pm -- Showbiz Star :4 pm -- 2013 PLDT myDSL PBA Philippne Cup (Live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters vs. the Petron Blaze Boosters '' :6 pm -- DMZ-TV :7 pm -- Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm -- Dear Heart :'8:45 pm -- Superstar Circle: The Semi-Finals''' :Hosted by Janine Tugonon :9:45 pm -- Whattaboys :10:30 pm -- T.O.D.A.S. :11:30 pm -- ONE FC :12:30 am -- Express Balita Weekend Sunday :8:30 am -- NBA Regular Season: New York Knicks vs. Washington Wizards (Live Via Satellite) :11 am -- ONE FC Special: Warrior Spirit :Adam Kayoom vs. Nobutatsu Suzuki :1 pm -- It's Partytime :3 pm -- 2013 PLDT myDSL PBA Philippine Cup (Live at the Smart Araneta Coliseum) :Alaska Aces vs. the Barako Bull Energy Cola at 3pm; and the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. the Rain or Shine Elasto Painters at 5pm :7 pm -- Born to be a Superstar :8 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :9 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: Pacquiao vs. Rios Fight as One :12 mn -- Express Balita Weekend